


Too Much, Too Perfect

by rischaa



Series: Victuuri Fics [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, M/M, drunk! victor, here have some light angst, victor just wants to kiss this cinnamon bun, yuuri is just emotional and he just needs to be reassured
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rischaa/pseuds/rischaa
Summary: He was trudging slowly across the hallways, the moonlight filtering through the windows. He wished he could walk much faster, but the weight of the Russian man was something else. Curse the drinks Victor had drunk just a few hours ago in a competition against Minako-senpai. He had to deal with his heavy body after that, and boy, did he not know what trouble he just got himself into.-a.k.a the Victuuri fic where Victor gets drunk and he just wants to kiss Yuuri but he's too emotional





	

**Author's Note:**

> the chin holding scene and the yukata scene got me writing this terrible fic. i have so many feelings for these two i needed to let them out, my god, and i thought haikyuu!! was gay. unbeta'd  
> -  
> please enjoy this and in all seriousness, i really do think Victor would be hella flirty when he's drunk

He was trudging slowly across the hallways, the moonlight filtering through the windows. He wished he could walk much faster, but the weight of the Russian man was something else. Curse the drinks Victor had drunk just a few hours ago in a competition against Minako-senpai. He had to deal with his heavy body after that, and boy, did he not know what trouble he just got himself into.

Yuuri had cheered him from the start until he had fallen onto his back, laughing. His laughs were heavenly. They sounded like ringing bells and his hiccups were cute whenever he tried to say something in retort of whatever someone would say to him. Everything Victor did was indescribable- he’d say something embarrassing and it’d still send his heart beating faster than a cheetah.

He was beautiful, great, and perfect, someone he had admired from the very start which had turned into quite a crush over some weeks of spending time with him. They were close even to the point they’d bathe in the same hot spring and he wouldn’t get that embarrassed or even to where he was treated with care. Victor did things that sent his heart beating, running, chasing and his cheeks blushing pink and even trying to run away from him.

He wasn’t just anyone- he was his idol, his mentor, his _everything._ He had changed his life. He changed it when he was kid and even now, when he had arrived to his family’s onsen to be his coach. He was someone that appreciated him- too kind, if Yuuri was to admit out loud.

Yuuri had his own insecurities about his skating, skills, his figure, and even whatever he did gave him pure anxiety. Victor had assured him he was fine just the way he was- with that pretty and gentle smile of his.

He had questioned who he was to Victor so many times, he had a splitting headache most of the times. Yuuri hated to think that he didn’t like him at all, but Victor’s caring acts towards him especially the casual flirting turned that theory upside down.

* * *

Yuuri gently laid him onto his bed, sighing in exhaustion. Then he had heard him giggling- Yuuri turned his head to see him with a wide grin and his ice blue eyes glistening under the moonlight breaking through his room’s curtains. He looked like a beauty- his cheeks started heating up.

“Yuuri,” the man suddenly called out his name, drawling out the ‘i’ as if he was whining.

“Yes? Wh-”

Before he could finish his sentence, he was pulled close to his bare chest and Yuuri had definitely died somewhere in a part of his brain. He could feel Victor’s breathe down his nape and it was warm sending him nervousness chills down his spine.

_Too close! Too close!! Oh, god- what do I do? He’s clutching me closer and closer- too close!_

“You’re so warm, Yuuri, warm me up please,” he hiccupped slightly before he mentioned his name and he continued, “This yukata is way too loose~ I’m feeling cold.”

“Vi-”

Victor had refused to let him say his name as he released him and started to nuzzle his way by Yuuri’s neck. He could hear Yuuri’s heartbeat grow louder and louder by the minute. He smirked to himself and started to giggle once more.

“I can feel you blushing, Yuuri,” he teased him to which he ended up in a position where he pushed away from the warmth Yuuri offered and was blessed with a blushing Yuuri trying to hide his cheeks from his view.

Although, his vision was a little blurry, it was obvious that Yuuri had been blushing. He scooched closer his face to Yuuri’s and placed his thumb onto his lips. He seductively looked at him and he could feel the smirk growing larger on his face. As minutes passed and breathing was the only things being heard throughout the time, Yuuri was screaming internally.

Victor’s face was too close and his cheeks were tinted red from the lightheadedness. He also had those eyes of lust that almost made him melt into a puddle if not for his self-control. He bit his lip in anxiety and he could’ve sworn he heard Victor moan at the back of his throat.

He sucked in a sharp breathe, and closed his eyes- he could’ve sworn if he hadn’t done so, he would’ve lost his self-control and melted right there and then.

Just when Victor had leaned into as if losing momentum, Yuuri pushed him, causing him to almost fall off the bed, but he hadn’t. He grabbed onto Yuuri’s wrists and pulled himself upwards resulting Yuuri falling onto the bed and he was right on top of the man being slightly pinned down.

“S-sorry,” Victor mumbled, his cheeks turning redder by the minute as he realized what position they were both in.

“U-um, Vi-”

He was stuttering of course, even more of a reason to not hold in his self-control in any longer, Yuuri was too much. He was too cute, adorable, and blushing. Those lips of his, he wondered whether they’d accept him, Victor smiled and asked, “Can I kiss you?”

“What do you mean?” his face was so cutely confused as of now and to that he replied-

“I want to kiss you and that’s that.”

“I don-”

* * *

Yuuri melted like the ice would every end of spring, and this was too warm, too good- breathless. His first kiss was so warm and soft, not rushed, just like how he had imagined it would happen back in his teenage years.

He moved his hands to run through Victor’s hair and it was too much- he was too much, too _perfect._ He felt like crying, he didn’t deserve this man’s kiss. Nevertheless, he continued on kissing him. It was painful and when it was too much, the tears flowed.

Victor felt wetness touching his cheeks, he opened his eyes and removed his hands away from Yuuri’s face and found him crying. He looked so fragile and Victor’s heart felt so conflicted.

“Did I do anything wrong? I know I’m kinda drunk, but-”

“N-no, it’s not that,” Yuuri croaked out and Victor had pulled him into a tight embrace.

“Hey, it’s oka-”

“N-no, it’s not! I… just d-don’t deserve you,” Yuuri bit his lip wishing it’d bleed and Victor pulling from the embrace kissed him on the lips once again.

It was much gentler this time, still soft and yet Yuuri’s lips responded to them- his tears stopping. Victor’s hands cupped his face and kissed a little deeper. Yuuri started to nibble onto Victor’s bottom lip and _definitely_ this time- he heard him pull out a deep moan. He suddenly feels Victor lay his hands down and move closer to the edge of lips- starting to kiss a trail down to his neck.

There Victor started to nib onto his pale skin, most likely to leave hickeys onto his neck the next morning. Victor breathed down his neck making him want more- his breath was too hot. Yuuri grabbed onto Victor’s broad shoulders. Slowly leaving more and more wet kisses and marks he trailed his way up to peck Yuuri’s soft lips once more.

He smiled and brought his thumb to rub away the almost dry tear streaks. Victor brought his forehead close to Yuuri’s and drowned himself into his chocolate brown eyes with his pair of ice blues as he whispered to the emotional figure skater-

_“You’re perfect just the way you are and I’ll always like you that way.”_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, feedback are just as amazing as cookies ☆⌒(≧▽° )  
> -  
> rant to me about victuuri or yuri!!! on ice anytime on my [ tumblr](https://chrischaa.tumblr.com)


End file.
